stumbling_around_dungeons_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Oreus
Oreus was Cerwyn's father and a member of Coi'Maithe's druidic circle and guard. Description Appearance Oreus and his daughter looked remarkably alike. He stood at 6'7" and had a muscular build. His skin was fair and always glowed slightly, glowing brighter when he was extremely emotional or inebriated. His hair was dark gold and had a metallic sheen. He wore it fairly short except for a thin braid behind his right ear. His eyes were molten gold and shifted like lava. A birthmark that resembled a sun and sword was situated between his shoulder blades; the sun's rays would extend and twitch. He was extremely handsom, but his celestial heritage made it uncomfortable to look at him for an extended amount of time (as he didn't look quite human). Oreus's druidic totem was a braid made from locks of Cerwyn and Rhea's hair that he kept wrapped around the hilt of his sword; it was woven with several small crystals and a small wooden carving of a lion. Personality Oreus was well-loved due to his jovial, fair nature. He was always extremely kind and willing to help when called upon for assistance. He was incredibly brave and devoted to his people. Oreus's great love in life was his wife and his family. Despite his many positive traits, Oreus was flawed by his belief that good would always prevail. When situations didn't resolve as he intended or terrible things happened for no apparent reason, he would often fall into a deep depression (something he worked to hide from the world.) Biography Background Oreus was born in Coi'Maithe to two protector aasimar, both members of Coi'Maithe's druidic circle. He was considered a prodigy from an early age; he performed his first wild shape before the age of 10. He swore his allegiance to the Circle of the Moon just after the age of 15, making him one of the youngest to become a full-fledge member of Coi'Maithe's druids. The majority of the village believed he would be chosen to succeed Edeina. Following his joining the Circle of the Moon, Oreus grew close with Edeina's daughter, Rhea. The two fell quickly in love and were married fairly young, though many years passed before their daughter was born. During this time, Oreus's power continued to grow. He was beloved by his people and acted as one of Coi'Maithe's few diplomats, venturing beyond the Whispering Isle when their allies required aid. When Rhea was pregnant with Cerwyn, Oreus was the first one to learn of his daughter's destiny. Edeina confided in him the same night of her dream. Oreus swore himself to secrecy until the Archdruid was prepared to tell their people. He also agreed to postpone any trips away indefinitely so he could stay and train his daughter when her time came. After Cerwyn was announced as the Archdruid's successor, Oreus worked to quell people's suspicions. When Cerwyn was born and began to grow, he did all he could to help train his daughter and to show her in the best light possible. He joined the guard both to protect Coi'Maithe and to show his acceptance of Cerwyn as their future leader. His work brought some distance between the two, but he still loved Cerwyn and was her most trusted confidant and friend. The day he disappeared was unremarkable. No sign has ever been found that he survived or that he will ever return. Months after his disappearance, Edeina declared him dead and held a memorial for him. Relationships tba Trivia tba